Thoughts
by lilshygrl25
Summary: Seto's thoughts on Anzu and Anzu's thoughts on Seto. Seto x Anzu
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I've decided to do a short two chapter story because I had this idea in my head for a couple of days now. The first chapter of this story is Seto's thoughts on Anzu and the second chapter is Anzu's thoughts on Seto.

Enjoy! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thoughts

by lilshygrl25

Chapter 1: Seto's Thoughts

She was beautiful with her long, silky chocolate hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, and a luscious body every girl was envious of and every male wanted under them. She was the picture of perfection. She was like an angel. Everything she did was graceful. But she was untouchable. She didn't and never will belong to him. The him being Seto Kaiba.

Seto had been captivated by her the first time he really laid eyes on her during Battle City. She was always by her friends' sides cheering them on when they dueled. She gave them the encouragement and strength they always needed. Her three male friends could always count on her to be there when they needed her and vice versa. She was their personal cheerleader. She always thought about their safety before her own like during the time when she had a crate hanging over her head while Yugi and Jonouchi dueled each other. She had told them to not worry about her.

She was the only person who ever had the guts to stand up to him. She was the one who had yelled at him during Duelist Kingdom after forcing Yugi to forfeit the duel to him. She wasn't afraid of him.

Anzu belonged to her friends. He would never have her. He didn't want to bring her into his world of darkness. She was pure and should never be tainted especially by him. All he could ever do was watch her from afar. Ever since Battle City he could never admit one thing to himself until now: he loved her. He always had but she could never love a person like him. He wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. She could never be happy with him. She deserved so much more than what he could ever offer her. He would rather be lonely for the rest of his life than have Anzu be unhappy with him. It would be painful to watch her with another man but she was worth all the pain in the world to see her happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know that this story may be familiar to some of you. That's because I used to be 'drkmagiciangrl25' and then I changed my name to 'starfairy25'. The reason why I deleted all of my stories and my profile on that account and made this new one was because another user said that they were going to flame my stories and was harassing me. I was just standing up to that person because they were breaking the rules of this website. Other users have done the same thing to that person. I blocked that person but they have more than one account. I believe that person is a troll. Thank you for your time and reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 which is the last chapter for this short little story. Enjoy and remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thoughts

by lilshygrl25

Chapter 2: Anzu's Thoughts

He was the most gorgeous man she have ever met in her life: smoldering blue eyes, shiny chocolate hair, and a firm body that he must had really worked for. Anzu was talking about Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of KaibaCorp. People saw him as cold and uncaring but no one took the chance to really get to know him. They only knew him through magazines and interviews. Anzu knew deep down that he was a kind, caring person even though he would never show it to anyone besides his little brother, Mokuba.

Anzu have always admired him even though she would never admit it in front of anyone, especially Jonouchi. He would have a gasket if she did knowing how much he hated Kaiba. He had to take care of his little brother at a really young age after their parents died and ran a multi-billion dollar company at the tender age of 12. He had went through so much at such a young age. He never got to do what normal kids his age did. He worked hard everyday to get where he is today. He had to grow up faster than most kids his age.

He was a great duelist that ranked right after Yugi. Anzu knew that he would never let that go until he was the number one duelist in the world. It didn't matter to Anzu that he would always have a rivalry with her best friend fighting for that spot. She was pretty sure that he would never let anyone or anything to interfere with that goal because that was the kind of person he was: stubborn to no end to get what he wanted.

Anzu knew that she was attracted to him at first sight. Sure, he treated her friends terribly but she saw right through it. She knew he would never like her or see her the way that she did to him. He didn't like her friends so it made sense that he didn't like her either. If she ever told him that she likes him, she was sure he would probably laugh in her face about it. Despite that what she felt for him was getting stronger everyday when she saw him. She knew what she really felt for him now was more than like: she loves him with all her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!


End file.
